Troublesome Soul
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: "Hmm...Alice Liddel. Why does that name seem so familiar?" "I don't know, but I am loving the fact that Boss gave me this gorgeous assignment."
1. Shinigami Haken

William T. Spears was enraged at this point in time. Even though he had promised one of the higher ups that he would loosen up and lose his high-strung exterior, this particular assignment took the cake. In front of him, on top of his organized desk was a binder including all the details concerning the glitch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he began to re-read the notes that were already etched into his memory banks.

_Mr. William T. Spears:_

_Due to the actions of the parallel world and the misguidance of one of our moderators, we have failed to apprehend the center of the chaos. While most of our agents are already on the move to correct the problem at hand, other worlds are already breaking free of their own volition. In other words, the breach into other worlds has been re-opened. So far, the increase of anomalies has increased and we greatly desire the assistance of one of your own Reapers. Apparently, because of one of the humans on your plane of existence has passed onto the other realm, we cannot guarantee the safety of her soul. Hence, the reason for one of your Reapers to join in the investigation and close the contravention in security._

_We trust that you will designate this case to whom you place great trust. _

_Enclosed in the file is the information of the assigned target._

_From the Human Affairs Association of Great Britain._

Huffing slightly at the incompetence of his superiors, he ruffled his hair morosely and sighed. So this is what it meant to be in charge of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society of London. Even if William knew that it wasn't all fun and games before hand, he wished that his life wasn't so hectic. Lips curling at the thought of the higher ups needing his help, he mentally scoffed.

Fat lot that will do, he contemplated. Indeed, while his division housed one of the best reapers nationally, he still needed more hands to operate all the deaths that were recently occurring. Smirking darkly, he knew why they wanted him and his branch on the case. That pesky association needed a reputation to operate, so they wanted his own to achieve that goal. They were all puppets, just waiting to be manipulated.

Undeniably, as hid gloved fingers handled the prim documents, the supernatural have been interacting with the mortals far too much. First, the sudden rise of the filthy demons and their contractors. Secondly, the demonic angel had the audacity to burn London! Did they not know that they were already understaffed as it is!? Now, this had to come up when he thought that things were finally dying down.

"Act les stressed, my scythe," he moodily muttered. Leave it to an ignorant human to mess up the connection between worlds.

Rubbing the wrinkles off of his forehead, he made himself look comfortable in front of his subordinates. It was time to choose one of his own to undertake the special task. As he gathered all the information into one binder, he grimly thought, 'God help him.'

* * *

"Oi! William, don't tell me that we got ourselves another mass murder!" The booming voice of one of the elder Reapers echoed in the cubicles.

Currently, all five of Spears' pathetic division was in their department, filing their Death Reports. Then again, it might have looked like that as if they were working, but the empty bottles of booze and cosmetics suggested otherwise. Considering the teamwork of his co-workers, William knew that overtime was inevitable. Pushing his glasses up his nose in an authoritarian manner, he addressed the most loyal of his department, Alan Humphries.

"Mr. Humphries, the Human Affairs Association have sent word regarding-"

Unfortunately, the blasted transsexual male had to butt in the conversation. With flaming hair and a flighty attitude, Mr. Sutcliffe appeared as blight in William's perfect little world.

"Will! My darling Will, do you like the rouge on my cheeks?" Practically demanding attention from his stoic boss, he launched his blood red figure onto the suited man's back. Because of his past experiences on the field, William managed to dodge the feminine man's whims.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, makeup and other unnecessary accessories are not part of regulation." Glancing distastefully at the dark red coat, he allowed himself to sneer hatefully.

"Aw, Boss! Don't be like that to Miss Grell," a childish voice chided. Ignoring the affections that were handed to him by his colleague, William turned to the youngest of the team.

Dressed in a standard suit that emphasized his lean physique, newfangled white Oxfords, and his hair wavy and slicked back except for the cowlick at the front. It appeared that the recently promoted trainee was up to par with the regulations. William felt his eye twitch at the sight of the unruly strand of hair that dared stayed standing up in his presence! If he could, he would do something about his shoes and his hair. Nevertheless, as he began to adjust his glasses-again-the elder knew that he was a hard worker, but needed maturing. If Mr. Knox were chosen for the task, surely the experience would benefit for his moral standards.

Clearing his throat to announce the news of the latest report, he opened p the binder.

"Enclosed, are the leaflets pertaining to the human girl, specifically the whereabouts of her soul," he paused. As he did so, his vibrant green eyes took in all of the members, forcing them to take heed of his request. "I trust that you have heard of the parallels, flaws that the Divine One has created." Disdain coating his important tone of voice, he haughtily continued," It appears that one human; a weak girl has escaped detection from the management and is now stranded in one of the anomalies. Apparently, the famed guardians of the closed off breach, has neglected their posts. Causing the infringement into the other worlds."

"So what does that mean?" An uncaring shrug followed the query. "I'm pretty sure that the oh-so almighty association can deal with it on their own." The blonde with the cornrows rolled his fantastic green eyes as he saw his leader prepare for another speech. "Oh, and don't ask me to volunteer because Alan needs my help, especially," as he slung his arm over the thin brunette," when his condition flares up."

Coughing slightly, as if to cement their decision, the chestnut haired Reaper tried to keep anyone from worrying. Seeing that the two of his division were going to miss out on their mission, he turned to the other two.

Nodding amiably, although begrudgingly, he let the two of them off. Well, not before promising them extra paper and fieldwork in the near future.

Having recovered from William's cold-and AROUSING-rejection, Grell began to swoon slightly as his cool lime eyes glared at him.

"Could it be that my dear William has finally realized his love for me? Oh, Will, why didn't you-"

"Sutcliffe!" The head barked as he smacked the male on the head with his pruning pole. "Your actions are not considered Grim Reaper worthy. You are disgrace to all of our kind." He turned away from the (fe) male and toward the newest recruit.

By God, if Knox refused the proposition, he was going to cut their pay, and give them a lifetime's worth of overtime! He had enough of their belittling.

"Yes, Boss?" Said on an innocent tone, the dual haired man tried to his best to get out of his predicament.

"Mr. Knox," he began.

Scratching the back of his head in a reflexive manner, Ronald tried to shy away from the piercing gaze.

"I gladly dump this paperwork on your shoulders." Shoving the paperwork into the lanky arms of the novice death god, Spears prepared to take his leave.

"B-but, sir! I don't want to-" Waving his hands in the air, he tried to stop the elder from leaving the premises.

"Tough luck, rookie," Eric grinned as he playfully socked the shoulder of his comrade. "You're in the big leagues now."

Sighing, he opened up the binder and glanced at the profile of his intended target.

And gaped.

He gaped some more.

Finally, the flaming redhead had to butt in Ronny's poor gawking.

"Well, Ronny, what is it?"

"Boss is off his rocker. Lass got style."

Point blank in the center of the crisp page was the lovely face of-

"Hmm… Alice Liddel. Why does that name seem so familiar?"

"I don't know, but I am loving the fact that Boss gave me this _gorgeous_ assignment."

* * *

Dear HawkfrostsAvenger,

I totally lied when I said I was going to post on Sunday.

I hope that you like it.

Anyways, I somewhat know where I'm going with this story because chapter 2 is in the works. However, I need some ideas to keep the ball rolling in this fiction so please review with an idea! It can be about anything; crack, some dramatic action, murder, request CANON characters. Don't submit OCs because a) I wouldn't know how to write them and b) I plan to make this story without outside influence besides the canon peoples.

So, review, and I might post another chapter next week!


	2. Tea Parties and Delinquents

"Edith, dearest, are you enjoying your tea?" A feminine voice inquired of her companion. As the seventeen year old placed her dainty teacup into the curved surface of her saucer she inspected the tablecloth's design in a furtive manner. She found that a lack of response was quite routine for the black haired adolescent before her. Frowning, but not too much to distress her maid, she brought her cup back to her partially opened lips, savoring the taste.

To her astonishment, she heard a faint grunt and curse at her perfect posture was aimed directly at her. Gesturing to the girl's figure in front of her, she politely asked for her to correct her language. It was not unusual for Mr. Liddel's children to behave like the rough folk out in society, but surely he did not let his daughters abuse that privilege! Blushing lightly from the words that issued from the girl's voice box-although they were muttered so most were inaudible-she made a small, but firm voice, telling her to speak up.

Clad in a simple snowy gown that had little finery adorned to the skirts, the attire was far more befitting of that of a prosperous peasant. With an unbecoming pout and shorn black hair-obviously from her father's side-Miss Edith Liddel was the very picture of anger and betrayal. Narrowing her sea foam eyes at the sight of pink food, pink settings, and her _unnaturally pink_ cousin, it was no wonder the thirteen year old looked put out.

Of course, the scenery of the garden should have been a wonderful change outside of their secluded shady spot, but Edith did not feel comfortable. Of all places that her stupid cousin had to take her out for an afternoon tea party, did this garden have to be suitable? Surrounded by carefully trimmed hedges and a few towering trees to give the landscape a heavenly feel, Edith felt it was her own personal torment. Flicking a patch of frosting off of her carrot cake, the younger female kept her dark eyes trained on the ground not daring to look anyone or anything in the eye. As she did so, a memory flitted into place.

* * *

_She was walking away from the troublesome tutor that dared make her learn Latin. Latin of all things! Why would that become important of all things! _

_ It was not an easy task to escape her tutor, but in the end, she was free. Of course, later she would receive a scolding, but it was all worth it. Father would understand her needs; he always did._

_ As she tip toed away from the safety of the mansion and into the large expanse of space that encompassed her home, Edith felt wonderful and free. The trees, the fair skies, and the fluffy cotton candy of the clouds, all of that made her forget her ill feelings of abandonment for a blessed moment. She giggled softly as she twirled around in her dress that her father bought her._

_ Father… She bit her lip and resolved to not think about that one detail much, much later. It was a time for enjoyment and adventure! Thinking that perhaps it was a perfect time to stroll about through the gardens, she silently made her way across the delicately trimmed grass and through the various passages through the maze of wonders._

_ Eyes looking about curiously, she noticed something quite odd. If she listened closely, she could hear voices. Voices and laughter that spoke of amusement and future happiness that had so far evaded her, she decided to go and investigate._

_ "Why, Lorina? A rabbit in a waistcoat! That would be an odd sight to wake up to," a dreamy voice piped up._

_ A chuckle was heard in reply before an indisputably lovelier voice began to answer._

_ "But Alice, what would you do if that did happen?" Seated on the ground, across from her younger sister, the longhaired brunette gracefully opened a book and flipped through the pages. _

_ "But sister, would that mean I was dreaming?" Alice was on her stomach, facing her sister while her face rested on the palm of her hand._

_ "Daydreaming perhaps," the eldest Liddel sibling murmured before stroking the locks of her younger sister._

_ It was all Edith could take before stalking away from the blasted nightmare and into her sanctuary. Why didn't they include her? Why was she unwanted?_

_ Why did Mother leave?_

* * *

Sneering at the petite blonde, she finally responded. "Do I look like an inkling of happy that is supposed to occur during these pesky social gatherings?" Continuing in a mocking tone she said," If anything, I feel even more melancholic than before!" Gesturing to the ridiculous party that her 'delightful' cousin put on, she caught sight of one of the fine china. Chuckling nastily, she threw a teacup at the nearest tree, causing Paula to flinch as she bent down to pick up the crockery.

"Edith, please, control your anger. If you're not pleased with what-"

"As if I would be pleased by this! How would your Ciel Phantomhive react if you did this to him!" A dark smile took root on the raven-haired girl as she watched her sweet and adorable cousin blanch at the name of her former fiancée.

After the loss of her dear one, Lizzie put it upon herself to become the lady that Ciel would have wanted her to be. Foolish thought, Edith thought maliciously as she watched the telltale signs of desolation cloud the eyes of the noble. Clasping her hands as if on prayer, she had to carry on with her jeers. Why would she stop? Nobody cared of she spat on the Queen of England for cripes' sake!

"You only set this up to fulfill your own needs! You filthy, rich-"

"That's not true! Mother, Father, Edward, and I, we all care about you!" Jumping up to her feet, thus ignoring the shattering of plates and cups, she glared at the younger girl. "It is not polite, nor cute, when you behave this way, Miss Liddel. Do not talk to me about my family or Ciel in that atrocious manner of yours! He loves me the way I am. And that's final." Huffing, she sat back down, paying no mind to her bustling maid or the shattering remains at her feet.

However, during Lizzie's little speech, it did not erase Edith's nauseating smirk off her face. Instead, as the adolescent fingered the handle of the teacup, it only served to enforce her anger. This party was one of pity. This was all an elaborate ruse to show that the Lady Elizabeth Midford would become an eligible wife WITH ADDED SYMPATHY. The young teen already knew that all the so-called nobles just backstabbed each other to get on the Queen's good side. How pathetic and unjustly. No, she was going to teach _this high and self-esteemed noble_ a lesson.

Abruptly, she stood up, causing more of the tableware and cutlery to cascade into shimmering brilliance before shattering on contact. Earlier today, she might have been a smidge civil towards her elders, but now she was letting all her emotions run rampant. Ignoring the cries of the helper, she did not stop at that act of defiance, oh no.

Proceeding to throw the crumpets and cakes at her cousin, the youngest Liddel appeared to be having a blast. Elizabeth, on the other hand stood like a statue, taking the beating like one getting sentenced to death.

"You think I'm happy!"

Frosting splattered against the front of Elizabeth's bonnet as the piece of carrot cake slid across her cheeks.

"You think I want your pity!?"

Chocolate mousse ran down the front of her cute dress in rivers as if to accent the descent of madness that was occurring on the young girl.

"You're nothing more than a cute girl who is an idiot! I don't know why Lorina and _her_ favored you over me-"

Elizabeth could take the verbal and physical torment that her dear cousin bestowed upon her, but this was too much. If there was anything that she hated, it was unfairness against those she loved.

"That's a lie. We are both treated equally," the blonde murmured. Without her knowing it, her eyes held a stern edge-a thought and ideal that her mother would think highly of her. However, the young Liddel appeared unaffected by the piercing gaze that glittered like emeralds. "Why must you channel your anger into violence? It does nothing to help you or more me." Lizzie whispered the last part as she glanced sadly at the unruly girl.

"Don't you know anything?" Edith cried as she lobbed a biscuit onto Lizzie's frosting covered bodice. "If I acted like anything that you just described, I WOULD END UP LIKE YOU!"

Hiking up her skirts in a most undignified manner, the shorn haired girl left the gardens and into the Midford mansion.

In a tight voice, the flaxen haired maiden gestured for the maid to help her.

"Paula, you are clean, are you not?"

"Why, yes, my lady. Do you want me to run a bath-"

"Paula please see to it that Edith is taken care of. I will go back when I am ready."

"But, my lady!" With a horrified cry at tending to the troublesome juvenile, the brown haired maid nearly threw herself onto her charge. "You need to be cleaned up at first!"

As she reached into the folds of her uniform, Lizzie sharply shook her head.

"Do as I say, Paula. There was a reason why I let her boss me around." Shaking her hair out of the confines of her food-splattered headpiece, the Marchioness' daughter stood firm. "I wish to contemplate the sudden urgency of the matters at hand."

Seeing that her lady would not budge from her position, the brunette strode over to the Midford residence. As her governess left the premises, Lizzie left her seat and walked over to the biggest tree nearest to the disastrous tea party an sighed heavily.

"Ciel, Sebastian, I need your help."

Two shadows leaped from the darkness of the shadows that decorated the countryside and shifted to their human states.

One short.

One tall.

One donning the cape of twilight.

One dark as midnight.

Both united with deep red scarlet eyes.

As one, they chanted," Yes, my lady."

* * *

Review and send me your ideas guys! Remember, God loves you and smile every day! :)


	3. Useless Joke

Mother wants me to go to Heart Palace today, in order for me to attain a career for myself. She taught me simple things: cleaning, working, and embroidery. She has high hopes that I will be sending some income for her and the rest of the family. My name is unimportant, lest a higher power grants me a face.

We were part of the old folk, the people who made most of the population, the Faceless. I really don't care whether or not I have a Role; I am who I am and that is that. However, my big brother, he wants something more than to follow the everyday whims of our superiors. My big brother, well, he's part of the resistance in the Country of Hearts.

Slowly, but surely, my big brother has been amassing a militia to take over the kingdom. They are going to fail I know it. For one thing, my brother is not good with strategy and the like. Another thing, it's a MILITIA. The last time I checked militias are just a group of people with meager weapons. Guess what. The Queen of Hearts has an army loyal to her, prime minister ready to behead the miscreants responsible for disrupting the life of the Queen, and they had the Knight of Hearts. I don't know about you, but I heard tales of his sword being the swiftest thing in all of Wonderland and the only that surpassed his weapon was his mercilessness. Is it just me, or would my brother and his militia get creamed like flies?

Unlike me, Mother, Father, and my little sister support him in his endeavors. Yet, I am a bit apathetic about the matter. Why would I care about getting myself a role? What's the point of rising against the might of the Role Holders? The only that would transpire after the whole shebang would be death and replacement. In my opinion, target the weaker Holders first; namely, the Mortician.

Alas, my 'moody disposition' of the failing matter was considered 'unpatriotic.' So, I was shot in order to out some sense in my brain. I may have been born without a face, but I at least had a brain _and _sense. Nevertheless, when I came back home to resume my duties as not a role holder, I was forced into servitude because of my mother. My mother was the only one to greet me wholeheartedly, but that was because of the financial crisis that had overcome most of the Faceless.

You see, because of the uprisings here in Heart Country, all the Role Holders decided to lengthen our work hours and decrease our pay. In other words, my fellow people were beyond the point of becoming _just meek underlings _that our higher-ups made us out to be. Which led me to this situation that was bestowed upon me. Because I am a young fit woman, barely out of her girlhood, my mother set me off with only the clothes on my back to gain work at the dreaded castle.

As I walk into the dark forests that surrounded all the territories, I knew I was going to be worked to death, shot at, or beheaded. Either way, we were all bound to die at the hands of our own people or of the Role Holder's. The only thing that mattered was when a person came back, and even then…

* * *

Wearing a suit, briefcase filled with the necessary files, and dorky glasses place jauntily on his nose, it signaled the desertion of his former office and onto the special case promised to him. Needless to say, with good looks and eagerness to succeed, Ronald knew of the grave task he was going to undertake. In other words, his new job would further his career for his superiors to celebrate.

"My Ronny! Please tell me how you feel today!" Clutching a camera in one hand a sheaf of papers in the other, Mr. Sutcliffe looked ready to become a reporter.

"Miss Grell, please, no pictures. I have my hair all done up with pomade and—"

"Seems like yesterday when the wee lad asked why he needed spectacles," Eric reminisced as he nursed a beer bottle.

"Eric," Ronald groaned as he tried not to think of his awakening after his murder. It was a horrible way to die, and he wasn't ashamed of his origins, but did the elder have to remind him from where he came?

"Asking the darned question in the pool of his own blood and when he couldn't see a foot from his face!" Laughing jovially, he assisted the redhead in preserving the moment.

"Best leave now before they fling liquor at your suit," Allen stage whispered. Unlike the other two Reapers, the brunette took Ronald's task seriously, as if he were the one investigating the abnormality.

"That's not a bad idea, eh?" Making as if to throw the glass battle, Grell unfortunately interrupted him.

"Don't you dare ruin my little boy's big boy's suit! He is-"

"You better not invite anyone to group dates without me!" With a startled cry, all three heads jerked up to meet the rookie's joking visage. "What? I can't miss out on the fun when I'm out there in the world with an uncomfortable suit on, right?"

Wailing slightly, the neurotic redhead flung his wiry arms around the blonde's as salty tears escaped his vibrant green eyes. "Ronny, you have to dress to impress! Mama Grell loved you, even if Papa Will isn't here!"

"Gosh, Miss Grell," as the teen rolled his eyes, "You would think that I spilled booze on my dress shirt."

"Did you—!"

Laughing slightly, as he slammed the door after himself, the dual haired death god briskly walked down the street. It was time to reconnoiter the perimeter of the crime.

* * *

"So, one joke and you'll provide me with your valuable information, yes?" A man masked in the shadows of the mortuary spoke with deep confidence, a sly tone masking his true intentions.

"Hehehe, first rate for my treasure trove delights. If its less than what I desire, a pair of scissors." Hidden emerald eyes gazed thoughtfully at the man before him. Ways on how to trick idly polluting his mind.

"I'm going to ignore that jibe for now, but I agree. Now why did-"

"Excuse us sir, but we had the appointment prior to yours." Two pairs of gleaming red eyes glowed in the gloomy expanses of the shop. "Or face the misfortune of meeting our mistress."


End file.
